Viktor
Viktor (also known as Dr. Viktor '''or '''King Viktor) is a Transylian from Anur Transyl. It can only be seen in the movie Littlest Pet Shop - Meet the Wolfman. Contents http://mutantanimals.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor# hide#Contents #AppearanceEdit #Original SeriesEdit #Ultimate AlienEdit #AppearancesEdit ##Ben 10Edit ##Ben 10: Ultimate AlienEdit ##Ben 10: OmniverseEdit #TriviaEdit #See AlsoEdit Contents Edit http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor# hide#Appearance #Powers and Abilities #Original Series #Ultimate Alien #Appearances ##Ben 10 ##Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ##Ben 10: Omniverse #Trivia #See Also Appearance Edit Edit In the orginal series, he resembled greatly as Frankenstein's Monster, but a little more cyborg lke; a common trait for a Transylian. His robotic parts were dark brown. His left eye was small, purple, and had no pupil, while his right eye was bigger, had a scar, a pupil, and was round. He only wore brown pants and black shoes. The lower part of his arms were a little lighter than the rest of his body. In Ultimate Alien, his robotic parts were silver and he didn't have pods on his chest. His scars were different and was all the same shade of purple. He had black pants, a silver belt, a small helemt, and silver shoes. His eyes were both the same and red too. In Omniverse, his robotic parts are now bronze and there are bronze bolts on his chin and his right goggle. His green color has returned and his design now resembles the original series' design. The right side of his face now has no pupil. He now has a purple and gold shirt and a black belt. [1]Viktor's disguise as a human[2]Viktor's true form[3]Viktor in Ultimate Alien Add a photo to this gallery Powers and AbilitiesEdit [4]Powers.Like most Transylians, Viktor has a range of powers, particularly those which center around electrical manipulation. *Strength and Durability: He has enhanced strength, as he could easily punch Kevin and send him flying. He was shown lifting an army tank over his head with little effort. He also possesses super durability, being sufficiently durable as to withstand Gwen's mana blasts and Ultimate Big Chill's ice flames with no pain. *Electrokinesis and Lightning Manipulation: Like most Transylians, Viktor can produce, manipulate and project electricity and he can create and project lightning bolts. He possesses electrokinesis like other Transylians. *Enhanced Intelligence: He is very intelligent. *Technokinesis and Sharp reflexes: Using the conductor coils on his back he can control machines and for his size he is very flexible *Electromagnetic Energy Generation and Manipulation: Using electromagnetic energy he can magnetize himself to metal objects. *Space Survivability And Propulsion Flight: He can Survive In the vacuum of space and using electric he can fly although he has never done this Original Series Edit Edit He worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle. Despite his size, he possessed excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent and while working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose own plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the Earth using various human satellites, thus ensuring that he would be at full power all the time. However, he was not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr was resurrected. After he asked why they needed Ben, Zs'Skayr took control of his body and threw him around. He served as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning in which the previous two horror aliens appeared was generated by a teleportation machine that he used. His first appearance was in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Zs'Skayr. In Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben fought Viktor and Zs'Skayr. On Earth. Ben accidentally gained use of Dr. Viktor's form when Viktor found Ben and grabbed him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix and giving Ben Frankenstrike. Viktor essentially defeated himself near the end of the episode. In an attempt to teleport Ben to the Null Void, he and the mummy alien were tossed into the portal he created. It is explained that back when Zs'Skayr was still inside the Omnitrix, Ben used him to sneak into a horror movie, at which point he was overtaken by the alien, who contacted Dr. Viktor with his plans before Ben transformed back, knowing nothing. Ultimate Alien Edit Edit Dr. Viktor appears in the episode Viktor: The Spoils. In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Viktor had been thrown into the Null Void by Kevin. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Viktor's body, making the name 'King Viktor'. After he was defeated the team left him in melted metal with half his face free swearing vengeance on Ben. Appearances Edit Edit Ben 10EditEdit *''The Return'' (first appearance) *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Ben 10: Ultimate AlienEditEdit *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: OmniverseEditEdit *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' (first re-appearance) Trivia Edit Edit *Dr. Viktor resembles "Frankenstein's monster" a simulacrum monster. His name is derived from the name of his creator, Victor Frankenstein, from the Mary Shelley novel. **He also resembles Sergeant Hobo 678 from Invader Zim. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan mentions Dr. Viktor as one of Kevin's victims. *The part with King Xarion's mind ending up in Viktor's body is somewhat similar to The Ghost of Frankenstein, where Igor has a brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig Frankenstein place his brain in the Monster's body instead of the brain of the other brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig's that the monster had killed. Also, the hunch back deformed woman, named Fritz, who featured as a minor character seems to be based on Igor. Furthermore, Viktor was found frozen in a block of ice, the method by which Frankenstein's monster was restrained in two of the films it co-starred in. See Also Edit Edit *Gallery Category:Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:One appearance characters Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Humans